Harry Potter and the War for Mutant Supremacy
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: In the world we know, after the Battle for Hogwarts, everything was great. But, what if it wasn't. What if, 4 Hogwarts Students were Mutants. What shall become of them? H/Hr N/L [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Chapter I: The Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _Why am I alive, yet so many are dead?_ Those words repeated in Harry's head over and over. The Battle for Hogwarts had just ended. Voldemort and his Death Eater army was defeated, but at too high of a cost. Too many good, innocent people were dead. Friends, family, teachers, and classmates.

During the events of the battle, Harry realized feelings that he never thought he had. He found a love, deeper than any love he has felt before, for a girl he thought of as his sister. Hermione Granger. Little did he know, she felt the same way towards him. When he asked about it, it was easy for them to start going out. This was what had encouraged Harry to keep fighting, and not give up. Of course, he thought he would die, so he told Hermione not to worry if he didn't come back from the forest.

As soon as they had their friends gathered together, they spilt the beans. All but two of them were happy for them. Ron and Ginny Weasley. The two who both Harry and Hermione thought would remain their friends forever, were just trying to use Harry for his money and fame. Once the siblings found out, they left the couple in the midst of the battle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter."

Those words broke Harry out of his thoughts. Two unknown men were walking towards him. They were wearing suits and carried briefcases. _Must work at the Ministry of Magic_ , Harry thought, annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes. Look, it really was no big deal. I don't want to sign any autographs, and no, I do not want an Order of Merlin." Harry responded.

"We are sorry for interrupting you, but this is important," said the man who had spoken first. "After careful examination of your blood from the battle, we have discovered that your DNA holds the Mutant X-Gene. You may not have heard of it, but it reacts differently inside of everyone. It gives the person special powers, causing them to not be human. Therefore, you along with all the other mutant wizards, one Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, are hereby banished from the Wizarding World. You have 24 hours to move out of our world and to turn your wand into the Ministry of Magic. Good day."

Harry stood there in shock after they disapparated. The longer he stood, the more anger he felt towards the world he once thought of as home. He felt something snap inside of him. Almost as if it had been locked away for years. Power flooded throughout his body. He felt triple as powerful as he had before. He tried to calm down, but it was useless.

Harry screamed in rage. Clouds filled the once clear sky. Lightning flew out of the clouds and struck the ground around him. Walls of fire and water appeared in front of, and behind him. The ground shook as lava seemed to flood out of the ground. The ground cracked and skeleton soldiers came out. All the way in the Forbidden Forest, injured trees and animals healed.

Soon everything stopped. Harry looked around and saw he was floating in the air. He calmly floated down. The burst of power not only unlocked his abilities, but gave him knowledge of what abilities he had, and how to use them, while fueling them with hate and anger.

Harry looked upon the castle. Looking at it once gave him joy, as it was the closest thing to a home he had. Now, all he feels is pain, knowing he isn't welcome here. _Not only me._ Harry thought, as he ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room to find his girlfriend.

Harry flew up the Grand Staircase to the Fat Lady. Her portrait was on it's hinges, destroyed from the battle. She seemed to have gone to visit another portrait, as she appeared to be missing. He walked through the entrance, seeing Hermione, Luna, and Neville being the only ones in there.

They turned around as Harry called their names. Their mouths fell open as they stared at Harry. He looked down and realized he was on fire, and was being followed by skeleton warriors. He extinguished the fire and dismissed the warriors. Harry had not planned for such a sudden reveal. He scratched the back of his neck before looking Hermione in the eye and explaining exactly what had happened.

Once he was done, the other three stood there with many emotions going on. Anger at the Wizarding World, sadness as they realized they can't go to Hogwarts anymore, and pain as they realized they had nowhere to go. Hermione had a sudden idea.

"Why don't we go to America? I hear they have a school for mutants in New York." 

Harry smiled. At least the war had not changed who Hermione is. She is still the beautiful, smart, bookworm she always has been.

"I've heard of it." Harry stated. "Isn't it called something like Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Yes exactly." Hermione responded. "Before we go shouldn't we figure out what powers we have? So we can practice them at least a little bit? Then we would be able to have some knowledge of what we can do and not be behind. I would hate to get too behind and not be able to go there…"

"Hermione! Calm down!" Harry told his girlfriend as she was rambling on and on. "I agree with figuring out what powers we have. That way we don't loose control of ourselves. I already have figured out mine. Having my powers unleash all at once, due to anger, knowledge of what powers I have came to me. Hopefully it will work the same on you guys."

"How are we supposed to get that angry? Unless I am attacked, I find it very hard to actually get angry." Neville stated for the first time.

"Easy. Neville, you are a the weakest weakling of all the weaklings. Luna, your father is even more loony than you, and that is saying something. Hermione, you are a useless muggle-born bookworm with no purpose in this world."

The effect was immediate. The three of them had anger burning in their eyes. Hermione's eyes were seemingly on fire, as she disappeared in a flash of flames. A couple of seconds later, she appeared again five feet away from where she originally stood. Luna's eyes, which were normally blue and calm like the sea, were dark blue and raging. Water leaked from the plumbing in the walls. Neville had what seemed to be a cloud forming in his hand. This cloud took shape into a dangerous looking sword.

"Now calm down. I did not mean any of what I just said, but I needed to spark the anger."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was calm. Hermione had discovered that not only could she teleport with fire, she could read minds and move objects with her mind. Luna could see possible outcomes of every choice in battle. She could also see invisible things, walk through walls, and control water. Neville's powers were very different. He could heal plants, create air free zones around enemies, and form Carbon Dioxide into anything imaginable. Harry also showed off his abilities and explained them.

"Mutants tend to have code names, to represent the other side of them. The mutant side. This code name is based off of their powers." Harry explained. "I have chosen the name of Tempest, as my powers are impossible to stop when unleashed together."

Hermione smiled brightly and said, "I think the name Phoenix fits me perfectly, as I can teleport with fire."

Neville then said, "I chose the name Creator, as I can create anything from carbon dioxide.

Luna had a bright smile on her face that resembled Hermione's almost perfectly. "The name I have decided to take is Foresight. This is due to my ability to see into the future."

Harry floated up in front of his girlfriend and his two best friends. He had made up his mind about leaving the moment he was banished.

"Today the wizards have abandoned us! Let us leave this world behind. Magic will not be a reminder of this pathetic human world, but it is a mutation. As of today, we are not wizards, or humans. We are mutants, and we will destroy what remains of this world. The humans have abandoned us because we are different. Mutants are experimented on and beaten. Never Again. The human world is less advanced than we are! Let us claim our rightful places as rulers of this planet. No, not this planet. OUR planet!"

The other three mutants cheered and hollered. All four of them then snapped there wands and Harry lit them on fire. They then apparated from that spot, never to be heard from again. At least that is what everyone thought.


	2. Chapter II: Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _Why must my luck be so bad?_ Harry was looking at the closing bricks that lead to Diagon Alley. He just had all his money at Gringotts exchanged for American dollars. The exchange rate was pretty high, so Harry ended up having over 200 billion dollars. Having inherited the Potter and Black fortunes, he was one of the richest people in the world.

As the bricks shut, memories of all his time in that alley went through his head. The time Hagrid took him in his first year, seeing Lockhart for the first time in second year, Seeing the Firebolt in the Quidditch Supply Store in third year, shopping at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in sixth year, and going to Gringotts to get the Horcrux this last month.

Harry turned around and silently apparated to the Lovegood's house. Hermione and Neville were already there, so Harry walked up to them. Due to the little fiasco with Luna's father, Harry ignored him. Luna walked down the stairs and her bags flew into Hermione's beaded purse.

Just as they were about to disapparate, they heard someone breach the Lovegood's wards. A couple seconds later, the door flew open, and they heard a voice that they knew all too well call out to them.

"Look who it is, Scarhead, Mudblood, Squib, and Loony. Where's Weaselbee and Weaselette? Did you finally ditch them Potter?"

The quartet turned around and faced their school nemesis, Draco Malfoy. At the sight of him, Harry grew angry. He lashed out, and soon Malfoy was on the ground, surrounded by undead soldiers, with Harry standing over him with a hand on fire. Luna's father just ran out and disapparated.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings Malfoy. For a supposed pureblood like you, you would think you would have learned better. Why are you doing here Malfoy? Finally ditch your Death Eater Pals? Or were you perhaps sent here for a little revenge?" Harry asked, sneering just like Malfoy would.

Malfoy backed up in shock as he saw Harry's hand light on fire. He stood shakily and whipped out his wand.

"What makes you think I would tell you, Potter? Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione screamed as the jet of green light left Malfoy's wand, and headed straight for Harry. That was not the same reaction that Harry gave, as he was used to having the killing curse thrown at him. He quickly raised his hand, and a solid wall of stone came out of the earth. It formed into a wall and blocked the green light.

The spell went flying back at Malfoy, causing him to dive out of the way. The sound of Malfoy falling brought the other three back into realty. Hermione had summoned Malfoy's wand and snapped it with her telekinetic ability, Neville had formed another sword and held it in an attack position, Luna formed a bow and arrow out of water, then froze it, and Harry lit his whole entire body on fire.

"For your crimes against the world, you have been sentenced to death. I will give you a choice. Suffer the Dementors kiss, or die quickly, but not painlessly. Choose now." Harry said while he was smirking.

Malfoy looked around and stated "I wish to plead for Azkaban."

"That wasn't a choice. Your time is up, Malfoy. You will actually die, and will not have a choice in how."

Harry then stalks up toward Malfoy. He grabbed a sword from one of his undead soldiers, and stabbed Malfoy. Not enough to kill him, but to make him suffer. Harry let his fire spread onto the sword, as he carved the dark mark onto his chest. He didn't waste any time, as once he finished the mark, he expanded the flames into a wild fire tornado. The fire engulfed the two of them, and burnt Malfoy into ashes.

"Harry… what have you done?" Hermione stuttered quietly.

"What I have done is destroyed the only connection to our past. He was not only our nemesis, but he was a complete bully and evil. He needed to be killed. If you had the option, would you kill him, or put him in Azkaban?"

The other three did not answer, as they all knew they would have done the same. Harry smiled brightly all of a sudden, and he started to laugh like a maniac.

"I'll be right back." Harry cackled. "As we are close to the Burrow, I think we should… stop by."

Harry than took off towards the Weasley's house. The trio who were left behind looked at each other, sighed, then ran off after him. When they got there, Harry was setting a trip wire on the stairs that led to the house.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked her boyfriend, sighing.

"I am pranking the Weasley's. I will step over this trip wire and knock. When they answer, I will back off and go over it again. Somebody will step outside and run into the trip wire. It will cause this trap to go off, leading to a set of chain reactions. In the end, the whole family will have green hair, red skin, and a shirt that reads 'I am a Tomato'. The youngest will have it the worst though. They will have a million pimples all over their body and will be stuck to each other for a whole week."

Hermione started laughing about halfway through the explanation, but Neville and Luna had started as soon as Harry started. Harry carefully stepped over the wire and knocked politely on the door. Mrs. Weasley flung the door open, smiling widely.

"Harry dear! What a pleasant surprise. Oh, and Hermione as well! Come in. Come in." She stepped out onto the trip wire, completely ignoring Luna and Neville.

That action triggered the prank. There was a very loud poof coming from inside the house. A pink cloud filled the burrow very quickly. Harry threw up a shield to block the smoke from spreading outside. Then two more poofs were heard, this time a black cloud and a purple cloud filled both Ron's and Ginny's rooms respectively.

Harry waited for he smoke to clear, and silently counted from five. Then the four mutants burst out laughing at the Weasley's faces. The four of them saluted them and disapparated from the Burrow, never to be back again.


	3. Chapter III: New York City

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _What happened?_ Harry slowly woke up. Hermione was leaning over him, looking worried. With no words said, she helped him stand up. Around the two, locals to New York City stood. Murmurs from the crowd reached Harry's ears.

"Who are they? Is the boy hurt? Aliens!"

Harry almost laughed at the last one, but there was a loud clang from behind them. A group of men stood there, wielding what seemed to be sticks with electricity going through them. People ran off, some shouting, some screaming. Figuring these people were enemies, Harry and Hermione took defensive postures, guarding each other.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted at the group of people.

"We are the Purifiers. It is our job as members of the human race to make sure the world is cleansed of mutant filth like you. Also, I would not recommend attacking us, as we have your little friends." The leader stated.

One of the Purifiers tossed both Luna and Neville to the ground.

"NO!" Harry shouted.

He was so angry, he couldn't control his own body. He weaved in and out of enemy lines, burning Purifiers to ash. He only stopped when he heard Hermione cry out. He spun around, and saw a Purifier with his knife held to Hermione's throat.

Harry felt his hand extinguish, but he could really not care about that right then. He barely noticed a couple Purifiers put handcuffs on his hands. All he could think of is how much he failed all of his friends, and his girlfriend. If it wasn't for the Purifiers screaming, he wouldn't have noticed what seemed to be three knifes poking through a Purifier. Then Harry noticed it was the one who was holding Hermione.

The Purifier fell away, to revel a man dressed in a yellow uniform with what appeared to be black ears on his head. He dove towards the battle and killed another Purifier. One of the Purifiers pulled Harry with him, but was blasted away by another man. 

This one had a blue uniform on, with an X on his belt and had red visors on. He was blasting Purifiers with what seemed to be lasers. Luna and Neville were floating away from the battle, and into the hands of a woman this time.

She wore a blue and yellow uniform, with the X again, but clearly made for a woman. She had red hair and bright green eyes, just like Harry's mother. After they were safely away, she lifted her hand, and flung pieces of metal at Purifiers, using telekinesis. At the same time, storm clouds brewed, these ones not caused by Harry. Lightning flew from them and struck at Purifiers. One bolt headed for Harry, but flew over his head. It landed into a woman's outstretched hand.

She had on a black uniform with yellow outlining the cape, and hovered into battle throwing lightning bolts and controlling the winds. Soon all of the Purifiers were gone, and there was only the sound of Harry melting his handcuffs off.

Now that the battle had died down, Harry could see that all of his friends were fine. He searched for Hermione, and he found her unconscious on the ground. He ran up to her, followed by Neville, Luna, and the strangers. Harry could see the strangers clear.

The man who was shooting lasers from his eyes had on a blue outfit that covered him form head to toe, only showing his nose, and mouth. His uniform was lined with yellow, and had on a yellow belt, that had a yellow X on a red circle on it. His visors had a little bit of a glow to them, making Harry believe it was ruby.

The other man had a mostly yellow uniform on. He had a red belt, blue gloves and boots, black stripes, and a mask that was black and yellow. The black extended in an ear shape, so that was what gave off the impression he had big, black ears.

The woman who was manipulating the weather wore a black outfit and a cape. She had on black boots, golden bracelets which were connected to her cape, and a black crown. She was African American, and had flowing, white hair.

The woman who looked like Harry's mother wore a yellow uniform. The center was blue, and she had on blue shoulder pads, and blue forearm protectors. She also had on what appeared to be a helmet, though it wasn't loose, and still let her hair flow. She also had a blue utility belt, with a red circle and a black X.

The guy who had on the visors on stepped up to the unconscious Hermione. He knelt next to her, where Harry already was. He felt for a pulse, and nodded his head.

"She's just unconscious. She'll be fine in a couple of minutes." He said to the other three strangers.

"Who are you?" Neville asked from behind Harry, after a few minutes of silence.

At this point Hermione woke up. Harry helped her stand, and filled her up to date on what happened.

"I am Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. The other man's name is Logan, though he usually goes by Wolverine. The beautiful young lady next to me is my girlfriend Jean Grey, also known as Marvel Girl. The other lady is Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm. We were sent here by Charles Xavier, known as Professor X. He wanted us to save you, as you are mutants like us."

"Wait, if you are mutants, then does that mean you teach or go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" Hermione asked.

"You've heard of us? Well that eliminates some explaining. How come you aren't asking us how we know you are mutants?"

"Of course we have heard of you. The X-Men are heard of throughout the world. Also, Hermione's a telepath so she read your mind. She then mind communicated with the rest of us, telling us all about your school, your group, and Cerebro."

Jean walked forward and asked Hermione if she could test something. When Hermione nodded, Jean put her hand on Hermione's head. In a couple of seconds, she was shot back.

Jean slowly got up, seemingly shaken. She whispered something to Scott, and he nodded. He turned toward Hermione and Harry could see his face. It was full of shock and disbelief.

"Jean was trying to read Hermione's mind, but couldn't. This is a test either her or the Professor will do to new telepaths. Apparently you, Hermione, are the only telepath that Jean couldn't access their memory. This means you are at least the second most powerful telepath. When we get back to the mansion, The Professor will try to, also. He is the world's most powerful telepath."

Hermione looked shocked and almost fainted, but Harry caught her, and helped her stand up straight. She had a look on her face, that reminded Harry of all the times she needed to know any peace of information she didn't already know.

"You say your mutants right? What powers do you have? I like to know everything there is to know about everything, so what are they?

"Ok…" Ororo responded. "I have the ability to manipulate the weather. Storms, winds, lightning, and thunder. Jean is a very powerful telepath and is telekinetic. Scott has the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. Though he can't control it, so he needs to wear ruby glasses or visors to stop the beam. Logan has heightened senses. This means he can see farther, smell things from father away, and hear softer noises. He also has a healing factor, and three claws on each hand. Nobody knows how they became metal, or how his whole skeleton is Adamantium. So, tell us about you."

"And why should we?" Harry asked rudely, but calmed at Hermione's glance.

"Just answer the question, bub." Logan said angrily, but seeing Storm's disapproving frown, softened his face, just like Harry.

"I have the ability to control water, walk through walls, see invisible things, and see every possible outcome of battle. I have chosen the name of Foresight. Neville can heal plants, create Oxygen free zones around enemies, and form Carbon Dioxide into anything he needs. He chose the name Creator. Hermione chose the name of Phoenix, and she can teleport with fire, and is also telekinetic and telepathic. Harry… he is probably the most powerful mutant alive. He is known as Tempest. He controls the six elements of nature. Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Life, and Death." Luna answered for him.

"Hermione, think about the address for X-Mansion. After I tell you it, take the other threes hands and teleport there. The address is 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York." Scott told Hermione, after getting over his shock of Harry's power.

Hermione took Harry and Neville's hand. Luna latched herself onto Neville's shoulder, and they all disappeared in a flash of flame.

They reappeared in front of a mansion. It was smaller than Hogwarts, as Hogwarts was a castle, but still super large. Hermione started going on and on about how awesome the mansion looked, when a man in a floating wheelchair came out of the door, and stopped in front of the group. He had a green suit on, a white shirt, and a blue tie. Harry smirked when he saw that this man was bald.

"Hello Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, Neville Frank Longbottom, and Luna Elizabeth Lovegood." The man spoke in a calm, gentle tone. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. Though, here the students call me Professor X, or the Professor when talking to each other. I am here to welcome you to my school. To Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."


	4. Chapter IV: Xavier's School

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _What kind of trouble have I landed us in?_ Harry asked himself. Yesterday he was a normal wizard, having just won the war. Now, he was a mutant, a monster, a freak. Hermione overheard his thoughts, and grasped his hand tightly. Charles saw this and smiled, as he knew what it was like to feel true love.

Harry focused back in on the Professor. After a tour of the school itself, they were heading down to the secret floor of the X-Men. On the way, they told The Professor about Hogwarts. The Professor lead them to a bookcase, in which he pulled on a book in it. The bookcase slid out of the way, showing an elevator.

"Cliché much?" Harry asked himself.

They took the elevator down, and found themselves in a hallway. It was a lot more present like, than the older mansion above them. The hallway was blue, but had lights, on both the ceiling and the floor, that expanded the length of the hallway, only pausing at doors.

The Professor motioned him to follow him. He took them to the end of the hallway, opposite of where they came in. There was a round door, with a silver X on it. In the center of the X, there was a blue "eye" with hash marks around it. The Professor rolled up to it, and from the "eye", a beam came out. It scanned the Professor's eyes and beeped in confirmation.

"Welcome Professor." a robotic female voice came out from the door.

The hash marks spun around, and stopped when they reached opposite sides. The door slid open, and there was a pathway that led into a giant dome, with panels. The pathway stopped at a circle, with a helmet and a mini computer on it.

"Cerebro is how I find all the mutants in the world. I have already tried to read young Hermione's mind, but, like Jean, could not. That means that Hermione is the most powerful Telepath there is on the face of this planet." The Professor explained.

Hermione was in shock but quickly got over it, and asked "So you want me to try and use Cerebro?"

The Professor nodded his head in confirmation. Hermione walked out to the helmet, with the rest following her. As soon as she put on the helmet, the doors closed behind her. The room darkened, and the panels seemed to explode outward. The walls were replaced with what appeared to be a globe. All through out it, there were blue, red, and purple lights.

"Those lights represent people." The Professor explained. "The blue lights are humans, the red are mutants, but I have never seen purple lights."

"They are wizards. I can feel that they are different than both the humans and mutants. I also was confused, but when I saw us four through Cerebro, we were half red and half purple." Hermione stated.

"Simply amazing." The Professor said, his voice filled with surprise. "It is evidence to how powerful you are. I always considered myself the most powerful telepath in existence. When I was not close to strong enough to sense wizards."

"Wow." Hermione stated, shocked with the amount of power she held. She then closed her eyes and relaxed. The globe disappeared, and the panels seemed to jump back in place. Once the lights turned on, and the door opened, Hermione took off the helmet.

"I'll have to have Hank put your eye scan in Cerebro's memory bank. That way you can access it, without me with you." The Professor rolled away, and exited Cerebro. Before he went back up to the mansion, the group heard the Professor's voice ring in their head.

 _'When you exit the room, turn to the right. There you will find a room that we call the Danger Room. It is much like your Room of Requirement, except that it only forms into a training arena. Meet up with Ororo and Scott. They will introduce you to the rest of the X-Men.'_

The four new mutants followed his instructions and entered the room. They saw Ororo and Scott in regular clothes, with the exception of Scott wearing red ruby glasses to replace his visors. Around them were people about Harry's age. There were 3 girls and 3 guys.

One girl had long brown hair, but with a white streak of hair. She had on a green and yellow uniform. It was green on the sides, until it changed to yellow on the middle section. She wore yellow gloves and a green headband. The X was yellow, and was surrounded in a black circle, right above her left breast.

Another girl had dark red hair. She had on a yellow shirt and blue tights. She had a red belt, lined with black, around her waist. The buckle had a black X, with a red circle. She had on yellow boots and gloves.

The last girl had on a strapless, purple shirt on, which stopped before it reached her belly button. It had a giant yellow X on it. She wore blue jeans which had a blue X surrounded buy a purple circle on each of her knees. On her arms she wore blue, metal armbands, which sparkled with electricity. She had a face of calm, and she casually blew her blue hair out of her face.

The first guy had short, brown, hair and wore a blue, sleeveless, uniform. It had a white stripe down the left side, which had the X on it. He had his arm around the girl with the white stripe in her hair. This led Harry to believe they were a couple.

The second guy, at first glimpse, didn't seem even close to a human. He was completely blue, had a devil's tail, and had two toes on each foot. He wore a red uniform with a red X in the center. The sleeves were black, and he wore white arm bands, and white boots.

The last guy stood at least a half a foot taller than the rest. He had black hair, and wore a gold uniform, with red lining the sides. he wore a gold belt with a black X. He also had on red armbands, and red boots.

"Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, I'd like you to meet the rest of the X-Men, The girl with the white streak of hair is Anne Marie, though she'll only be called Rogue. The girl with red hair is Kitty Pryde, known as Shadowcat. The last girl is Nori Ashida, though here she only wants to be called Surge. The guy with his arm around Rogue is Bobby Drake, though here he's known as Iceman. The tall guy is Piotr (Peter) Rasputin, known here as Colossus. The last guy is Kurt Wagner, known as Nightcrawler." Cyclops said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"We'll leave you alone to introduce yourselves and explain your powers." Storm said, her voice calm, but nervous, as she was introducing the most powerful mutants alive to people who only became true X-Men a few weeks before.

The doors to the danger room opened and closed once the two adults had left. The eight mutants stood their in silence. Eventually Rogue grew tired of it.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed to the others, her southern accent very clear. "I know it is rare to get new X-Men members, but really!"

"Right, my name is Harry Potter. Right now I go by Tempest though." Harry stated. "Next to me is Hermione Granger, who will be called Phoenix. The other girl is Luna Lovegood, Foresight. Last we have Neville Longbottom, Creator."

"Nice to meet you." The girl named Kitty and Rogue said in unison. Rogue than asked if we want to start by showing our powers. We told them we would, if they showed us theirs.

Kitty went first and walked right through a wall. She phased back through the wall, and pointed to Bobby. He raised his hand snd shot out a beam of ice, which took shape into a statue of the Professor. Bobby made the statue point to Surge, who rolled her eyes. She shot out a beam, much like Bobby. Though this time, it was made of electricity. It electrocuted the statue and melted it. She he pointed at Colossus who grinned. He spread out his arm, and his body became steel. He then let his skin turn back to normal. Kurt then disappeared, leaving behind a trail of smoke. He reappeared behind the ex-wizards, hoping to scare them. Sadly, all four of them were used to surprises, and were not scared.

"Kitty has the ability to phase through anything solid, Bobby has the ability to make and control ice, and even make his skin turn to ice. I can control electricity, but without these gauntlets, the power would be to dangerous to control." Surge explained. "Colossus can turn his entire body into steel, and Kurt can teleport anywhere he has seen before."

"What about Rogue?" Neville asked. This caused Rogue to blush, as she forgot.

"I have superhuman strength, stamina, durability, reflexes, speed and a 7th sense. I am also able to repel bullets, and fly at subsonic speeds." Rogue explained as she floats above them. "I also have an ability I can not demonstrate. If I touch anyone with my skin, I absorb their memories, life force, and if they are a mutant, their powers."

"7th sense?" Hermione asked.

"I can predict my opponents moves, even when I am not trying." Rogue explained.

Hermione nodded, then started to talk about the ex-wizards powers. "I am telepathic, telekinetic, and can teleport with fire."

She was about to go on when Harry interrupted saying that she was even more powerful than the Professor. The others gasped, and Hermione blushed and looked down, before she teleported fifteen feet to the left, and then back.

"I have the ability to create anything solid from Carbon Dioxide, heal plants, and create air free zones around enemies. Luna can see every possible outcome for every choice in battle. She can also see invisible things, control water, and walk through walls, like Kitty." Neville explained as Luna lifted the water from the melted ice statue, and Neville formed a goblet in his hand.

"I can control weather like Storm." Harry said, only telling a little of the truth, causing his friends to slap him on the back of his head lightly.

"Harry has the ability to control all of the six elements of nature. Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Life, and Death." Hermione stated proudly, making Harry blush. He lit his right hand on fire and formed a water ball in the other. Clouds formed above them, and lighting flashed in them. The ground started to shake, and the walls started to crack. Undead soldiers came out of the ground, and then collapsed back in after a few seconds.

The six X-Men had there mouths hanging open, gaping like fish. Kurt was the first to get over his shock, and smiled.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed, in a very thick Russian accent. Peter nodded, and exclaimed his agreement in a less thick Russian accent. Harry nodded his thanks and a voice echoed through the room.

"Impressive." Logan's voice said though a comm. "I would like to put you four through a test to see if you can join the X-Men."

"Whatever is necessary." Harry said, with the other three new mutants nodding their agreement. The rooms walls exploded outward, and was replaced with a battlefield. Bleachers were placed around what appeared to be an arena with a blue mat and a black cage. Once the transformation was complete, Logan had communicated to them again.

"I have picked a fighter for each of you," He told the four. "You will see how long you can last against one of your new friends. First, Hermione will face off against Bobby. Then Luna will fight Kurt. Neville will go against Surge, and finally Harry will go against Rogue.

They all nodded in acknowledgment, and took their places. Hermione and Bobby on opposite sides of the arena, and the rest sitting on the bleachers. Logan counted down from 5 and the fight began. Bobby immediately shot a beam of ice towards Hermione, but she teleported away. That kept happening until Bobby slowly stopped fighting. He dropped into a kneel in front of Hermione. She placed a hand on Bobby's chin, about to knock him out when Bobby's skin turned ice hard. He fought back with extraordinary ferocity, but eventually tired out, and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Everyone clapped, but no one clapped harder than Harry. She was after all, his girlfriend. They heard Logan on the comm again.

"Congratulations to Hermione!" He exclaimed. "Can anyone tell me how she beat young Bobby here?" No one answered before Harry stood up and explained that while she was dodging his attacks she was using telepathy to stop him from fighting. Bobby's resistance was stronger than she thought, but he struck out before she could step up the telepathy assault. However she was able to tire him out, while she didn't get tired at all.

Both Luna and Neville won their fights. Luna could predict where Kurt would teleport and easily knocked him out, while Neville was able to get in close to Surge and knock her out with his Carbon Dioxide sword before she could electrocute him. After they went, it was Harry and Rogue's turn.

Immediately after Logan counted to zero both opponents started to attack. Rogue knew she had to get in close, while Harry knew he must attack from a distance. They both took to the skies as Harry shot both Water and Fire at her. She flew out of the way, but the streams followed her like misses to an engine. She spun out of the way, causing the jets to put each other out. Harry growled in frustration and summoned a mini Tornado made up of Fire. Lightning struck around her, leading her to fly into the Tornado. Thanks to her durability, she didn't get more than a bruise. Her lack of focus caused her to fall from the sky. Harry slowed her decent with the wind, but she still hit the ground hard. After reviving her and analyzing the battle, the ten mutants saw the Danger Room turn off, and saw Logan and Ororo approach.

"Well." Ororo said in shock. "How would you like to join the X-Men?"

All four of the mutants glanced at each other and answered in unison.


	5. Chapter V: Back to Times Square

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _Are we really doing this?_ Harry thought. The Professor had come back and is now leading them to another room beneath the mansion. The door opened, and they saw suits of all different shapes and sizes in glass tubes that seemed to never stop. Ororo and Logan came forward with four different suits.

Harry was given a black suit that is lined in red. It has a gold cape with black X's on each shoulder. It also has a utility belt that has a black X buckle. Hermione's was a red dress that shimmered, and had wings on the arms. The X was black, and went across her chest. Neville was given a green suit, lined with black. The X was printed on his buckle like Harry's. Luna's was a blue dress which was lined in black. The X was on a silver tiara.

"Jean was able to quickly make these for you guys when you arrived. She really knows how to make them, and can make multiples at a time." Logan stated proudly.

"They are really pretty!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed.

"And also Bloody Wicked!" Harry and Neville stated.

"I'm glad you think so." Jean said, waling towards them. "I put a lot of effort in them. The Professor told me that we will get rooms for you guys once you get back."

The mutants glanced at Jean, giving her a look saying that they have no idea what she is talking about. Logan nudged Jean, and when she saw the confused looks, she gasped.

"That's right. You don't know yet. It appears the purifiers are attacking group of humans they think are mutants. Little do they know that it was actually Magneto and Pyro who attacked Times Square. You guys along with Rogue and Bobby are going there to stop the Purifiers." Jean explained as she took the suits back.

"We accept the mission at hand Professor Grey." Hermione told her.

 _'I was hoping you would. This will help teach you guys restraint, as you won't be fighting mutants. There is a room across the danger room that holds the X-Jet. Storm will fly you to Times Square. You will have to jump out, as the plane will be in stealth mode, and we don't want to give the Purifiers any advantage.'_ The group heard The Professor's voice in their heads.

When they reached the Jet, the group could only stand in shock. The sleek black appearance was frightfully beautiful. The jet was very long, and very thin, clearly for stealth purposes. There were two wings expanding from the engines in the back, and a central air vent popping up from the top center position of the engine section. After the vents, the jet became short width wise, leading to the cockpit and the nose of the ship. One thing shocked Harry most of all, there was no weapons.

The ramp came down and Storm walked out, followed by Rogue and Bobby. They motioned the four forward, and lead them to the back, where their suits were stored.

"You might want to change into these. They are engineered to withstand your mutations, so you won't destroy them." Rogue advised. "Also, remember to only refer to us by our code names. We don't need the government knowing who we are."

The mutants did just that, and the Jet lifted off. Soon Times Square was in the X-Men's sight. From there they could see the battle. Harry looked at the others, who all had anger in their eyes. Luna's eyes were vacant, clearly seeing the outcomes. Hermione looked like she was bout to kill every single Purifier, and Neville had a cloudy look in his eyes. The two old members were the most calm, but still had a hint of anger showing. They were shook out of their rage when the ramp once again lowered.

"Take great care, it seems the Purifiers are using even more sophisticated weapons. Just make sure you get the humans to safety, and not kill anyone. Get ready to jump in 4, 3, Give them hell." Storm said as the others all jumped out.

Tempest's bright green eyes clouded up, like Storm's does, as they fell. Fog rolled into the city, and Purifiers started to shout in confusion. Phoenix grabbed Creator and Foresight's hands, while they took Iceman and Rogue's. She flashed them to the ground and the battle started again.

Rogue was flying around, touching any Purifier in her reach with her bare hands, while Iceman shot ice from his hands forming a ice wave keeping him gliding in air. Foresight was sitting in the center of the battle, thinking plays, where Phoenix read them and projected them to everyone else. Creator was weaving in and out of Purifiers, cutting them down with his sword.

The fog went away, but storm clouds filled the sky. Lightning flashed down and scared the Purifiers, making them back into one spot. Lava flowed out of the grounded grouped them closer together. Tempest floated down form the sky, using the air to keep him up. Giant hands rose from the Earth, coping Tempest's moments. They grabbed the Purifiers and dropped them, knocking them out.

Tempest floated down, and the storm receded. Phoenix ran up and kissed Tempest, laughing in joy, while Creator, Iceman, and Rogue got the innocents to safety. Foresight smiled, but suddenly gasped.

"Tempest, Look out!" She screamed.

Everyone turned around, where one last Purifier stood swinging his electro stick with all his might. All of a sudden, he froze, a piece of a stop sign sticking through his body.

"Oh no." Iceman said.

"Magneto." Rogue finished Iceman's thought.

A man about 60 years old floated down, his arms outstretched. He was wearing what appeared to be red and purple armor, and a black cape flapping in the wind. What shocked them most of all was the helmet sitting on his head. It was a red roman helmet, with the front edges purple. On the front, there was a shape of what appeared to be a ram on it, but instead of a ram's head it was a shield. He was wearing black gloves and black boots.

Two people in the group of civilians stepped forward. One of them changed shape completely. Her form shifted, showing her true nature. She had red hair; yellow eyes; and blue, scaly, skin. She was wearing a white, sleeveless, dress, which was cut so the bottom half went only through the middle, and not the sides. Where the dress changed, there was a belt with yellow skulls on it, which matched a band on her head, covered by her hair, with the exception of one skull showing where her hair parts. She also wore white gloves and white boots.

The other man wore a blue spandex, with a lightning bolt running from the right shoulder to the left side of his waist. He wore white boots and gloves. He also had white hair, short cut, hair.

"Who are you?" Creator asked the strangers.

"I am Erik Lehnsherr, known to the world as Magneto. This is my son, Pietro Maximoff, known as Quicksilver. Last is my associate, Raven Darkhölme, known as Mystique." The old man said as he touched down.

"Your the leader of The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants!" Foresight accused.

"Is that what they call us? What I can say Miss Lovegood, is that is where you are wrong. We are not evil. We simply fight for what is right by any means necessary." Magneto explained.

"How do you know her name?!" Creator exclaimed.

"That would be my doing." Mystique said, stepping forward. "Using my power I was able to infiltrate the school and find out all about you, Mr. Longbottom. Like how you control Carbon Dioxide, Miss Lovegood controls water, and can see the future, Miss Granger can teleport and is an even more powerful telepath than Charles Xavier, and Mr. Potter here can control the elements of nature."

"How many of you are there?" Tempest asked. "I can feel many other mutant presences in the air."

Quicksilver smirked, and seemed to disappear he was moving so fast. All of a sudden he was back, with what appeared to be an army of mutants.

"This is how many we are." Quicksilver said.

"We are the future of the world. We are more advanced. We will take over this world and kill all the humans. We are the Brotherhood of Mutants." Magneto spoke in a calm, enticing manner.


	6. Chapter VI: The Brotherhood of Mutants

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _Man, I have never seen this amount of different mutant abilities in one place before._ Tempest thought, looking at the Brotherhood. He thought that the X-Men were diverse, but that is nothing compared to the Brotherhood. He saw men and women of all different shapes and sizes. Some had weird color skin, some had tails, some were really fat, some were really tough. There were even a couple of people who looked normal.

A couple more mutants stepped out from the crowd. One was male, wearing ordinary street clothes. He had blonde hair, and a brown jacket on. Underneath his sleeves, there was a wrist mounted lighters. The female was dressed entirely in red. She had a red dress that went down to her thighs, but was open in the side. Because of the open slit, it was obvious she had on red pants underneath. She also had on red boots, and red gloves. She had a red crown, that was shaped like a big M. Her black hair blew in the wind, and her white skin looked a bit pale.

"This is my daughter, Wanda, who is the twin of Pietro. She goes by Scarlet Witch. With her is her boyfriend John Allerdyce, Pyro. Mystique, Pyro, my two children, and of course, me, make up our quote on quote, Inner Circle." Magneto said, smirking as he saw the new mutants angry faces when he said inner circle.

"Why are you here, Magneto?" Rogue spat out in rage.

"I simply wanted to observe your new recruits in action. Now that I have, I'd like to offer them a position in our Inner Circle." Magneto stated.

"Why would you want us? We just came into our powers." Phoenix asked, very curious to know the answer.

"Think about it," Scarlet Witch said, taking the question. "Like my father said, humans hate us. They torture us, discriminate against us. So why protect them? They are weak, and they are human. My father wants the best of us to exact revenge, and you are the most powerful."

"Because we are human! All of us. Just because we have one extra gene then everyone else, does not make us a new species!" Iceman yelled, getting rilled up. He turned his skin into ice, and shot an ice beam at Pyro, who shot his hand up and used his power to expand a little flame from the lighter into a giant wall of flame, which blocked the ice.

"Whoa there mate!" Pyro exclaimed in surprise, his Aussie accent loud and clear. "Slow down Bobby!"

"I am not your friend Pyro!" Iceman screamed. He ran at the Brotherhood, forgetting about the fact that they outnumbered him. Rogue chased after Iceman, but ended up in the middle of the fight that broke out.

Creator and Foresight charged in after, taking down the weaker members. Phoenix watched from a distance, making sure to be ready in case someone needed help. She also was sending telepathic attacks at some of the Brotherhood. Tempest saw the Inner Circle standing, observing them. He had seen Voldemort do this to, in the Battle for Hogwarts. His eyes flashed with rage as he compared the Brotherhood and the Death Eaters. They both discriminated against a supposed weaker race, and wanted blood purity.

Tempest charged at The Inner Circle. Pyro shot fire at him, which he simply caught and shot at others, burning them to death. Iceman used Tempest's distraction to his advantage, freezing Pyro in place. Scarlet Witch used her telekinetic abilities to stop Tempest from moving. Tempest saw Phoenix flash in, knock her out, and flash back out. Continuing his charge, he used his wind powers to force Quicksilver in the air, so he couldn't use his ability. Mystique transformed into Phoenix, causing him to pull up short.

"Please don't hurt me Harry." Fake-Hermione begged.

Tempest saw Mystique's eyes flash yellow, and he shook out of her trance. A simple burst of water pushed her back, causing her to get knocked out. With the rest taken care of, Tempest turned his attention to Magneto.

"Tempest, behind you." Foresight called out.

Tempest turned, seeing a car being shot at him. He ducked, and electrocuted it, causing it to hit and kill more members of the Brotherhood. He saw Magneto making metal balls float over his hand. Tempest shot a beam of fire, and one of water at him, making a distraction. Magneto floated above them, unaware of the Lightning coming at him from above. It hit him head on, forcing him onto the ground. Storm flew down, looking around as the battle wrapped up.

"Well, I say you did well. The mutants that were attacked are safely back at the mansion." Storm said. "Let's get back to the Jet. No need for the government to try and kill us."

After such an exhausting battle, no complaints came from the others. Tempest observed the battle field one last time as they walked out. He saw the Inner Circle slowly move, making it clear they were alive. Despite their similarities to the Death Eaters, Tempest couldn't just leave them there to die. He sent an invisible wave of health towards them, causing them to heal. He also released Quicksilver and unfroze Pyro.

Phoenix flamed them to the Jet, which was in hover mode above Times Square. Once everyone was on board, they all hung up their suits. Luna and Neville were breathing heavily, as they had less battle experience than the rest. Hermione saw them, and sent waves of assurance towards them. She turned to Harry, who was standing, looking out the window, with a frown on his face.

"What is it Harry? You know you can't hide your feelings from me." Hermione asked her boyfriend, moving behind him.

"I couldn't help but notice similarities between the Brotherhood and the Death Eaters. They both want supremacy for a quote on quote purer society. Even then, I held back. I even healed them Hermione!" Harry explained.

"That's because your a good person Harry. You've always been that way. With Voldemort, you needed to kill him. There was no way to avoid it. But with Magneto, you know he is fighting for a good cause, just in a different way. The X-Men are the Heroes, while the Brotherhood are the Anti-Heroes. The X-Men consider the humans to be a stepping stone to a better future, while the Brotherhood consider humans to be the enemy." Hermione soothed Harry, rubbing his back.

"I should have known you would know what to say. Even while comforting me, your wisdom shines bright. I never thought of it that way. Thank you Mione." Harry smiled.

Hermione saw a frown on Ororo's face, and read her mind.

 _Their love for each other is strong, but that could lead to a weakness in battle. They wold protect each other over getting the mission done. Also their violent actions in battle prove that they will be loose canons in battle. I must warn the professor before they go on another mission._

Hermione's curious face grew in anger as she glared at Ororo. She also relayed that to the other five mutants, and they glared at Ororo too. Maybe the X-Men weren't as good and free as they thought. The rest of the ride was sat in silence.

Soon the X-Jet approached the Mansion. Being inside the Jet on the way out, the mutants hadn't been able to see how the Jet exited the lower layers of the Mansion. The garden in the front of the mansion opened up, showing a hanger. The Jet lowered itself, as a hissing sound emerged from the Jet, as it touched down. The hanger roof then closed, marking the true end of their first, and unbeknownst to them, their last mission as X-Men.


	7. Chapter VII: We Didn't Sign Up for This

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR X-MEN. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND STAN LEE**

 _I guess this is it._ Harry thought as he faced Voldemort in the forest. He watched as the jet of green light exited Voldemort's wand, and headed towards him. Then, Hermione was there. She jumped in front of the bolt. It struck her dead instantly.

"NO!" Harry shouted, before all of his friends were there, dying for him. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and all his friends laid dead at his feet. Harry stood there crying, before Voldemort disappeared, and all his friends came back to life. Or that's what seemed to happen. Al his friends were ghosts.

"Why did you let us die?" Hermione's ghost asked.

"Why didn't you save us?" Luna asked him.

All of a sudden Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and his parents were there, shouting at him, asking why he failed them.

'I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please, forgive me!" Harry screamed in anguish. Then Hermione was beside him, but this time she was solid. Her hand reached out, and Harry took it.

Harry screamed as he sat up quickly, looking around his room. Hermione was there, holding his hand and rubbing his back. Neville and Luna were kneeling beside his bed, and he saw the other X-Men outside his door.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking straight at Hermione, relishing in the fact that she is alive.

"We were hoping you could give us that answer, Harry." The Professor told him.

"I had a nightmare, that is not what I meant though. I meant the fact that I have not had a nightmare that bad since I got rid of Voldemort. What happened to cause me to have a nightmare like that."

A brief flash of annoyance flashed in The Professors eyes before disappearing just as quickly. It would have gone unnoticed, except that Harry; Hermione; and unbeknownst to them, Rogue, saw it. They glanced at each other, and mentally agreed to discuss it later.

"I don't know how that is possible. I will have to look into it as soon as I can." The Professor said, before rolling away. The rest of the X-Men left with him, except for Rogue.

"Did anyone else notice the Professor's annoyance at Harry?" Hermione asked. Rogue nodded, and explained that ever since they arrived at the mansion, all of the older X-Men seemed more distant. That whenever she would approach one of them, especially Jean, Logan, Scott, and The Professor.

"I have a plan!" Neville exclaimed. "Hermione and Rogue will use Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak up to The Professor's room. Harry will bend the shadows around the rest of us, concealing us. We eavesdrop, and figure out his plan."

"Neville, while I know you are new here, I also know you are very smart." Rogue stated. "The Professor would be able to sense us immediately."

"No, he wouldn't!" Harry exclaimed. "If he could, why wouldn't he be reading us now? Clearly something is up, so why would he leave us to our own devices?"

"That's right." Luna stated. "Someone is blocking him from us. Now, who is the only person who is stronger than the Professor?"

All heads turned to Hermione, who quickly raised her hands in defense, stating that she had nothing to do with it.

"Then who is?" Rogue questioned.

"That would be me." A voice called out. Surge walked into the room, but something was wrong with her eyes. They were a bright yellow.

"Mystique." Harry stated, his green eyes swirling with anger, hatred, but above all, fear. She reverted back into her scaly, blue form.

Mystique noticed this and laughed. "Harry, you took down the entire Brotherhood inner circle by yourself, and yet your afraid of me? Also, we are not on the battlefield, so call me Raven. Less formal for a less formal situation."

Harry looked down, and said, "I am not afraid of you, I am afraid of what I can do. I nearly killed all of you earlier today. I don't want to become the monster that Voldemort was."

Hermione came up and engulfed Harry in a hug, whispering encouraging thoughts in his ear. The hug turned into a intense snog, before Raven coughed getting their attention. They broke apart, blushing, as Raven explained what she meant.

"Erik has been working on ways to make the abilities of his helmet into other things. In the battle, you were reached tagged, whether you noticed or not, with a tiny ball. This ball acts just as Erik's helmet does. We know that _Charles_ is not as good as newcomers think, so we decided to help you." Raven said, nearly spitting Charles's name out.

"But why me? I understand Harry and the others, but you never helped me before, so why now?" Rogue questioned, curious as to why.

"Because until today, you have always had an older member of the X-Men with you. There would be no way we could get the ball past them. To be honest, I'm surprised whoever picked you up didn't see it." Raven started, her voice growing more nervous. "As to why we picked you… that is more complicated. Ever since Erik faced you for the first time, he has been impressed. He knows how it feels to not be in control of his powers, and the consequences of doing so. Ever since then, he has been trying to figure out a way for you to touch people and not harm them. And he finally found a way, so the time was right to try and bring you in."

"Whoah. As long as this is not a trick, I'll come. I usually would not, but after what we think the Professor did, I will come." Rogue stated, walking up to Raven.

"As will I." Luna said joining Rogue up with Raven. "I am new to this world, but as far as I can tell, the X-Men are manipulative bastards, and the Brotherhood is the misunderstood Anti-Heroes."

Soon everyone was standing with Raven, looking at her expectantly. However, Raven was looking at Rogue confused.

"What do you mean, after what you think the Professor did? What did Charles do?" She asked.

"We think he is giving Harry nightmares, that resemble nightmares from the past. That and he seems to be getting the other X-Men to try and manipulate Harry." Hermione answered, her eyes burning with orange flames.

"That sounds like something Charles would do. He likes to try and weaken all his soldiers so he can still appear as a saving grace to them."

"How are we getting out of here?" Neville asked, abruptly changing the conversation to more pressing matters, for the moment at least.

"Well, I, for one, liked your plan, Neville sweetie. Hermione and Rogue can use the cloak, while the rest of you can be covered by the shadows." Raven said, smiling widely at Neville, who, in turn, blushed a bright red. This caused Luna to put her arm around him, glaring at Raven in a humorous way.

"Now don't go flirting with my boyfriend, Raven!"

"I won't. I am not stupid enough to get in the way of a relationship." Raven said in a voice that was just as humorous.

"But what about you?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. I can get out as easy as I got in. I just waltz around like I own the place, and nobody notices me!" Raven told them, but at their disbelieving looks, bowed her head and said "That, and I transform into a student, and escape through the garden. Anyway, enough chat! We are getting out of here."

And with Raven's declaration, everybody got into their positions. And soon after that, they were out of the mansion. They wee once again looking at Raven, hoping for her to lead. She did, and they followed her to what appeared to be the X-Jet.

"Don't think Charles is the only one with the cool toys." Raven said, smirking. All the mutants piled in, and they were lifted in the air, very quickly, with Raven not even in the cockpit. When Raven got up there, it was reviled that the pilot was a frog like man.

"This is Mortimer Toynbee, also know as Toad." Raven introduced. He was wearing a filthy, small, blue hoodie, goggles, very short shorts, and bike gear without the helmet. His black hair was very greasy, and he had a slight green tint to his skin. After he said hello, it was obvious that he was British. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were happy to hear that, as they didn't want to be the only Brits there.

Eventually they arrived, but instead of descending into an underground cave, they simply landed on the surface. They got out, and saw that they were in the mountains, and it was snowing.

"We don't need to disguise our hideout as anything else, because Erik is even better at strategy then Charles is. We are in the Andes Mountains, where no one can easily find us." Raven praised, only to be interrupted.

"Oh my dear sweet Mystique, so glad to know you have such a high opinion of me." Erik said, hovering in the air. "It is good to see you five have had a change of heart. Now, behold. The Brotherhood Base."

The mountain they were in front of opened up, revealing a lift inside. Once they got in and the lift started downwards, it was reviled that the base was a lot bigger than the X-Men's. There were many planes, a lot of barracks, a mess hall, and loads of other things. It looked like somebody put an entire city underneath of the mountain. It was clear how the Brotherhood was never seen, they could live their entire lives down here, and nobody would know.

The only thing any one of the 5 was thinking was _Wow_.


	8. Chapter VIII: The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee.**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13: Thanks for your review. I would not have done that otherwise. It helps add to the plot of how strong Harry's mind is. Also thanks for catching the error. Once I reach 10 chapters, I'll go back and find them, and fix them.**

 **starboy454: Thank you!**

 _I really wish we had just gone straight here._ Harry thought as they walked through the base. Erik and Raven were giving them the tour, and not only was it a lot bigger, it seemed to be endless.

They were shown the library, its size larger than that of Hogwarts', making Hermione shriek; the Greenhouses, Neville was buzzing with excitement at the thought of more plants to take care of; the Astronomy room, Luna jumped in joy when she was told how they got the Telescope to work; and the training field, where Harry and Rogue smiled slightly at a place where they can duel each other.

After the tour was over, Erik turned to the new members.

"You guys picked the best time to come." Erik said, only for Raven to take over the conversation.

"We have gotten word that the U.S. Government has figured out a way to dampen the X-Gene. This will make it so they are able to capture mutants without any way for them to escape. Already we have had to rescue a couple mutants before they were captured. If they are captured, I dare think what would happen to them."

Rogue was the one to react the worst to this news, leaning against a wall to keep herself up.

"How come this is the first I've heard about it. Wouldn't the X-Men also try to stop it? Even if the Professor isn't all good, doesn't he care?" Rogue asked.

"If the rumors are true, then my guess is that Charles does know, he just doesn't care. He likes to stay out of human affairs, trying to maintain a positive relationship with them." Erik said, clearly annoyed. "You see now why the X-Men are not the best option?"

"Yes." All 5 of them said in exact unison. "What do we do?" Luna asked, her voice strong.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Neville asked.

"We sneak into the prison-" Hermione started, her voice also strong.

"We find out if the rumors are true-" Harry picked up, smiling slightly at the idea of fighting.

"If they are, we destroy the prison-" Hermione continued, also smirking.

"If they aren't, we simply rescue the prisoners." Rogue finished, letting a smile onto her previously serious face.

Everyone stared at the two of them. Slowly all the mutants near them started clapping and cheering, except for Erik and Raven. They just stood there, smiling.

"We knew we picked the right ones. Without Charles brainwashing you guys, you see that while this is serious business, it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it. I mean, who likes going to work if they don't enjoy their job?" Raven told them.

With that in mind, the 5 of them started to walk off, back to the jet, when Pietro zoomed in front of them.

"My dad wants you to rest. You've had a long day, and says you'll need all the rest you can get." He said, before running off.

The new Brotherhood members looked at each other, shrugged, and went to the rooms where they were shown. Harry and Hermione shared a room, as did Neville and Luna. Rogue was camped with Pietro. At first they were all self conscious about it, but the idea warmed up to them.

As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Not to say that the sleep was dreamless.

 _Harry was back at the X-Men's school, in the Professor's office. He sat behind the desk, when a knock occurred._

 _"Enter." Harry called._

 _Bobby ran into the office, calling out that Harry and the others have gone missing. Harry wheeled around the desk to look straight at Bobby in the eye._

" _Are you sure?" Harry whispered softly, looking into Bobby's mind to find the truth. It was true that they have not been found anywhere in the mansion. This made Harry freak out._

 _He headed fro Cerebro, and found that he could not find any of them anywhere. All of a sudden, he felt another presence in his head, one far less experienced. He pushed with all his might, and felt the other presence leave his mind._

Harry woke up, thrashing on his bed. He looked around an saw that the other members of the brotherhood looked on, with real concern, not that annoyance the the Professor looks at Harry with. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Rogue were all kneeling down beside him, Hermione's hand holding his.

"What happened, Love?" Hermione asked, once again.

"I was inside the Professor's head. Just like I was with Voldemort. Although, i think this is different. It was clear that he wasn't sending me anything. I felt hispanics when he sensed me in his head. I don't think he knew it was me, but he felt me. Ass soon as he pushed me out, I woke up. In all honesty, I think I went in his head, because he opened his head to me, when he tried to find us."

"A door once opened, may be stepped through in either direction." Luna muttered, causing everyone to look at her.

"That makes sense, actually." Erik said. "He was opening his mind up to look for you guys. Harry must have subconsciously realized that, and jumped in his head. Once Charles closed his mind up, he could sense you, and pushed you out."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, nodding in acceptance at the explanation.

"About noon. If you hadn't woken up soon, we would have woken you up." Neville told him.

"Already!" Harry exclaimed, jumping form the bed, accidentally dragging Hermione with him, since she was still holding his hand. "We have got to get going!"

"That you do, but make sure you eat and get ready first. Also, we have something for you. Just like Jean Grey, Raven is a pretty good sewer, if not better. She made you brotherhood uniforms." Erik said, nodding to the clothes that Harry just noticed John holding.

Harry's was **Young Magneto's from X-Men Days of Future Past.** Hermione's was **Dark Phoenix's costume from the comics.** Rogue's was a black, skintight suit. Right in the center of it, there was a red circle with black hash marks going in ( **First Order symbol)**. Luna's was a blue dress that looked like ocean waves when it moved, and Neville's was a green suit and tie with a white button up shirt and black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Harry, your suit was mine." Erik told him. "You are a natural leader, and you are going to need it. That helmet blocks out telepathy. Noting can penetrate it, not even your Legilimency can penetrate it. Go ahead Hermione, try."

Hermione tried both of them and reported that it didn't work.

"Why would I need it? I thought we were protected already with your balls we wee tagged with." Harry asked.

"Those were a temporary fix. If you weren't here at the base, Charles could probably find you. That's why you three," Nodding to Neville, Luna, and Rogue, "will need to be tagged again for the mission."

The three of them nodded, and were tagged. With that, the 5 moved to the Brotherhood plane. On the way there, they got dressed, and realized how well they fit, and how cool they looked on them.

As they got to the jet, they realized they couldn't exactly call it a jet **(It is Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle from Star Wars: The Force Awakens)**. They walked up the ramp, and saw Toad sitting there, piloting it once more.

"What are all the capabilities of this shuttle?" Harry questioned, taking a seat in the co-pilot's seat.

"This ships' massive wings are packed with defensive systems to protect their passengers. The upper wings contain advanced sensor suites that scan for enemies, while the lower wings house efficient shield projectors and powerful jammers. Upon landing, the wings rise from flight mode and then retract, encasing the upper wings' sensor arrays in thick armor." Toad explained. He then went to explain all the controls of the ship. Harry nodded along, learning how to fly the ship.

They took off, broke the Sound barrier, and flew to Alcatraz Island.


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I need a vote. I can't decide if I should change Rogue's code name, since she is with the Brotherhood. Send me either a message, or a review on this story telling me. The options will be to…**

 **A) Stay as Rogue,**

 **B) Change name to Parasite or,**

 **C) Change name to a different name that you will suggest.**

 **Thank You,**

 **Beware The Weeping Angels**


	10. Chapter IX: The Prison

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men, J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee do.**

 **Lugia'sChallenger13: Well, you get your answer in her:) Originally, according to J.K. Rowling, Azkaban is in the North Sea, while in real life, Alcatraz is off the coast of San Fransisco. So I had to move the location.**

 **tpowe15: Thank You for the suggestion. While I did decide to use parasite in one way or another, s you'll read, but Rogue is still her name.**

"We are here!" Harry called back to the other 4 mutants once the island came into view. They ran to the cockpit to get a look. One thing that they noticed was how smilier it looked to Azkaban.

The whole island was bare and run down, barley any green at all. There was no sign of any boats, no sign of anyone being there at all. That, on top of the fact that it was still run down made it seem like no mutants were even held here. That's at least, until Harry detected a blip on the scanners.

"Toad? Doesn't that blip mean that there is some sort of field being cast over the island? Possibly to hide what is truly there?" He asked.

"Yes it does." Toad answered, before flicking switches and pushing buttons. "If I find the source, and then destroy it, it would show us what is truly there." A couple seconds later, Toad pulled the trigger, and a missile flew out of the ship.

It hit what appeared to be an ordinary rock, but then the whole island flickered. What it was replaced with shocked everyone who used to be a wizard. It was Azkaban. The walls were pitch black, dementors flew around the island, and if you listened carefully, you could here the grass freezing up.

"Azkaban!" Hermione claimed. "But how? I thought it was in the North Sea!"

"Looks like the Ministry lied, Hermione." Neville said, just as shocked.

"They placed it right on top of one of the most horrible places on Earth." Luna said.

"And they are now keeping mutants in Azkaban. Glad we got out and escaped before we were placed there." Harry said. "But this doesn't change the mission. We just have to make sure we don't release any dark wizards."

"I don't understand. What is Azkaban?" Rogue asked.

"The Wizarding Prison. Those creatures circling the place, are down as Dementors. They suck all joy, happiness, any positive emotions from you, feeding on the negatives. The only way to counter them is to be able to produce a being of positive emotions, poisoning them, so that they run away." Hermione rambled. At Harry's confused glance, she continued. "That's what a Patronus is Harry."

"But how are they able to hold mutants here?" Toad asked.

"They must have developed some sort of spell that counteracts mutations, and have placed it in the cells. Let's hope we can be undetected, and hope the spell isn't that well known." Harry said, leading the others to as well. They all slipped into their other persona.

Harry straightened the helmet, becoming Tempest. Hermione let fire wings expand from her back, as she discovered she can control fire in general earlier, becoming Phoenix. Neville straightened his tie, becoming Creator. Luna tugged on her butter beer cap necklace, becoming Foresight, and Rogue pulsed with the energy she stole form Captain Marvel.

The shuttle landed in front of the main building, shields up to maximum. Tempest walked down the lowered ramp, and immediately Dementors came rushing him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted, holding out his hand, and Prongs came flying out. Immediately all of the dementors turned and ran, not to say they were successful. Prongs' antlers caught on fire, and it pierced the demeanor's causing them to die.

"Phoenix ran down the steps, on guard, but froze when she saw the dead Dementors. After calling that it is safe, she examined one of them.

"But this is impossible! Even the most powerful Patronus can't kill Dementors. This must be part of your ability to control fire." Phoenix explained. "It blended with your Patronus, giving it enough strength to kill them."

The others came down, and after telling them what she told Tempest, Phoenix flashed away to deal with the others. After a couple minutes of waiting, she came back, and they started walking towards the gates. Creator formed a key, and blocked the gate.

"Let's go." Foresight said, before freezing into place. Her eyes widened and became milky white. Then, as soon as it started, it ended.

"We have to be quick. The Order has been alerted to our presence." She said, and immediately they began running. When they got into the building, they ran to the record office to see who were mutants, and put up Magical words surrounding the building to keep the Order out.

According to the list, everyone on the first and second floor were mutants, so they just couldn't go higher.

"How do we break them out?'" Rogue asked.

"We need to shut own the spells surrounding the cells. Lucky for us, everything we need is right here." Tempest said, pointing to the desk. "It seems like the spell wards are controlled by this computer here."

Foresight wet to the computer and started hacking into the program and shutting the wards off. One by one, the cells opened, and the escaped mutants ran to the shuttle. However, there was one cell that was not so easily broken. Foresight told them that she needed to be near the cell to do it.

Phoenix teleported them there, and came face to face with a man whose size could rival that of Hagrid's. He was wearing a red wrestling outfit, a weird red helmet, and his muscles were huge.

"Juggernaut!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Little tiny Rogue." Juggernaut teased. "What are you doing here X-Man? And who are the others?"

"I'm no X-Man." Rogue stated, her eyes glowing with power. "I'm part of the Brotherhood now. The Professor is not as good as I once thought." She said, before introducing the others.

"If you are really with the Brotherhood, Rogue, then get me out of here!" he demanded. Foresight shot water at the cell, and then Tempest froze it. Rogue then hit it with her strength, and the cell door cracked and fell apart.

Juggernaut walked out, with his eyes pulsing with strength. He charged towards the wall, and smashed his way to the shuttle. All of a sudden, the air grew cold. Another Dementor floated there. Tempest and Phoenix tried to cast another Patronus, but it wouldn't come out.

The 5 of them crouched down, as the Dementor cornered them. It pulled down it's hood, about to kiss Rogue. The other 4 tried to help, but couldn't get passed the Dementor's aura of fear. When the Dementor's lips touched Rogue, something strange happened.

The Dementor appeared to get skinnier, and the skeletal face cracked. All of a sudden, the Dementor exploded, and Rogue got up. She stood there, pulsing with the Aura of the Dementor.

Rogue didn't even look like herself. Her normally brown hair was whit, her hair stripe black. Her face was extremely pale, and she spoke like three Rogue's were speaking at once. The other 4 got up and watched her as she spoke.

 _ **"I am Parasite. I am the darker Rogue. When Rogue got kissed by a Dementor, she absorbed that darkness, and it formed me. I will always be there, and you can tell her that she can call on me at any time."**_ Parasite said. _**"I have all the abilities of Rogue, and I have the abilities of a Dementor. I would stay around, but I have no mercy, unlike Rogue. Also, I would recommend reinforcing those Wards you have up."**_

Parasite collapsed, and her features shifted back into those of Rogue's. One she woke up, Tempest told her what happened, while Foresight, Phoenix, and Creator were keeping the wards up to keep the Order out.

Once the wards were solid again, the rescuers walked back into the shuttle, where they were met by a warm and happy welcoming committee. It was clear that this mission was a complete success.

Tempest spun the shuttle around, and opened fire on Azkaban, having no mercy on anybody there, as they really should have gotten thrown into the Veil of Death or gotten the Dementor's kiss.

The whole building collapsed, returning back to it's original state of Alcatraz, so the human's didn't know anything was wrong at first. The shuttle entered sonic speed once again, and they headed back to the base.

 **For anyone who is confuse on the whole Rogue/Parasite thing, just think of it as Jean/Phoenix in the comics. Except that Parasite can be called on. Also, in case anyone was wondering, Jean won't have the Phoenix personality anytime in this story. You can just act like it doesn't exist, and that's why they can call Hermione, Phoenix. Don't forget to Read and Review not only this story, but my others too.**


	11. Chapter X: The Omega Squad

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Star Wars, or X-Men. J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, and Stan Lee do.**

 _Why did Erik give me this?_ Harry thought, wondering about the helmet and suit. Surely somebody else would have been a better choice. Keeping this question in mind, he walked into the party.

It was the night after the prison break, and the mutants were throwing a party. The newly rescued mutants who were unaffiliated had immediately joined up with the Brotherhood. They felt grateful for Magneto having sent the rescue mission, and hate the Professor because he ignored them.

The party was thrown as a way to thank Harry and the others for rescuing them. It was a suit based outfit, so everyone was dressed in their suits.

Everyone immediately stopped the moment the 5 walked in the door. Immediately they all gave a round of applause, and a girl about 10 years old stood up. She was wearing a brown dress, and plants grew wherever she walked.

"Now entering… the Omega Squadron of the Brotherhood! We have… Lady Rogue! Lord Creator! Lady Foresight! Lady Phoenix! And the leader, Darth Tempest!" She shouted into a microphone, and the Imperial March blasted from the speakers. Everyone was kneeling before them, and Hermione dubbed over in laughter at everyone else's face.

Neville and Luna were looking confused, having never seen Star Wars or read any of the expanded universe books. Harry was looking away. Not only because he was called the leader, but because he hated attention. Rogue had the best reaction of all though.

She stood there in shock, her jaw dropped to the ground, her eyes wide. She was never truly respected back at the X-Men. Sure, she had friends, but those were clearly hesitantly formed, as she could still see the fear in their eye whenever they approached.

Once hermione had stopped laughing, she walked up to the microphone the young girl was holding, and picked it up.

"Thank you all for holding this party. We greatly appreciate what you guys think we are, but in all reality, we were just doing what we thought was necessary and right." Hermione stated, before nodding towards Harry, who she knew could make a really great speech. She hands the microphone to him, and he starts.

"All my life, I have been used as a pawn for a brilliant game of chess. I just realized this. We all have. Where I come form, the headmaster at my school raised me away from the magical world, abused, so I would look up to him as a savior. Over the years, he led me into these dangerous situations, where I have almost died each and every time. In the end, he made me believe I had to let my arch nemesis kill me, in order for him to die. I believed him, and let Voldemort kill me without even fighting back! Yes, in the end I survived, but still. And then I almost let Charles Xavier and his X-Men manipulate me also. Luckily, thanks to Raven, we got out before he did. And without Raven, we never could have come rescue you all. So, thank Raven and Erik. Not us. In fact, we should be kneeling to you guys. You were able to survive Azkaban and keep your sanity. That is a very impressive feat, that I don't think anyone else cold have pulled off. So, we kneel to you."

Everyone was standing in shock by the time Harry finished his speech. Eventually, the 4 other members of what was now called the Omega Squad started cheering. That broke the tension, and everyone cheered and clapped.

After that, the party started full force. Music was blasting, people were dancing, and everybody was socializing. Harry could see Rogue and Pietro getting on really well, and saw them sneak off.

Harry smirked at that, as he could see that they liked each other by their previous interactions at the base over the last day.

"Hello Harry." Hermione whispered from behind him. He turned around and kissed her lips.

"Hello Hermione. How's life?"

"Absolutely brilliant. You?"

"Fantastic."

The couple was about to go to bed, as they saw Neville and Luna sneak off as well, but a hand on Harry's shoulders stopped them.

"Harry." Erik said, his voice smooth.

"Yeah, what is it Erik?"

"I want to thank you for what you said about me and Raven up there. But, I must say, even if we never came for you, I bet you would still have turned against the X-Men. You are so strong willed and powerful, I doubt he could have fooled you for long."

"We were starting to question him and his methods before Raven came, but she just moved things along" Hermione told him, her eyes narrowed.

"I figure you may have some questions." Erik said.

"Yes, actually. Why did you give me the helmet? Surely one of your children has some sort of right to it."

"Yes, Wanda and Pietro might have wanted it before you came. However, Wanda is not possible to be read, as she controls a magic type that is no were near as sophisticated as yours." Erik explained. "Chaos Magic is very dangerous for the wielder, but with it, comes great protection. Pietro really doesn't need it either, as he moves too fast, so it is hard for Charles to get a lock on him."

Harry nodded at the explanation, but asked him again.

"But why me?"

"Because you deserve it. After everything you have done, I think it is only fair that you don't need to be worried that Charles will get in your head. Also, Raven, Wanda, and Pietro wanted me to, and I wasn't going to argue with them."

Harry and Erik shared a laugh, with Harry commenting that you should never argue with women. Hermione lightly punched his shoulder at that comment.

Eventually the night came to a close, and the next day came without any hesitation. This day found the Omega Squad practicing their mutations and how to get their powers to work together.

Despite heavy argument against it, it was agreed that Harry will be the leader of the Omega Squad. He was the most powerful, and the best at strategy, so he makes the best leader. The wizards of course knew this from when he led Dumbledore's Army.

They were in the Brotherhood training arena 10 weeks later, practicing the techniques and attack patterns that Harry came up with. The Squad noticed that Harry seemed a little distracted the past few weeks, and when Harry entered almost jumping with joy, it was clear that he was finally ready to share what was going on.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." He called, his green eyes dancing with happy flames. "These past few weeks, I have been working on a project. After studying the Brotherhood Command Shuttle, I have figured out how to make its ability of flight go onto smaller, one-man crafts. So, follow me to the hanger, and I'll show you what i have created. Rogue, Hermione, you could recognize these."

Hermione couldn't wait, and ported everyone but Harry to the hangar. He sighed, and walked down himself. When he arrived, he saw them staring at his creations.

"Harry." Hermione said, slowly. "How exactly did you create X-Wing fighters from Star Wars?"

Harry smiled as he admired the beauties. They looked identical to the ones in the movies, except they had a different figure painted onto the sides. Harry's was a lightning horse, Neville's was a Mandrake, Hermione's was a Phoenix, Luna's was the Moon, and Rogue's was a Tick.

"Like I said, I used the hover tech form the shuttle. These babies can fly just like the ones in the movies, and can fire little beams of superheated plasma as laser bolts. So, who wants to test them out?"

 **Ok, so continue to read, review, spread the word, and all that stuff. Also, I would like for you guys to tell me if I should stop sprinkling these Star Wars things in. Thanks for reading. Just so you know, this has become my most popular story, with over 1K Views. However, i would like my other stories to become just as popular, so please give them a read. Last, if you guys just don't like Doctor Who, then I just published the first chapter of a Star Wars fic, so check it out.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Beware the Weeping Angels**


	12. 100 AN

**Hello everyone of every reader of every story I have written. I now have 100+ Followers! Thank you to each and every person who has followed me, one of my stories, or more than one of my stories. Each and every person has contributed, so I figure I would give you all a reward. The next story I write, I want you guys to choose the start. What fandom (ones I write from on my bio), What characters, What title, and the plot of the first chapter. As it will be one of your stories, I will also take any suggestions that you have to offer about it at any time. Now, I think a lot of people will take advantage of this, so, I have some rules.**

 **1\. You have to send it to me by 9:00 pm E.T. on Sunday, April 23, 2016. Otherwise it is too late, and will not count.**

 **2\. Make sure you include everything I listed above, if not more.**

 **3\. When I decide whose story I have chosen, I will PM them to let them know, and I will post an A/N on all of my stories to let them know who won.**

 **4\. Understand that I do have other stories, so if I don't update your idea/story as often as you want, it is because I am working on those stories.**

 **Thank You all once again, and this is Beware The Weeping Angels, signing off (not forever, for the day.)**


	13. Up for Adoption

Hello readers. I am sorry to announce this, but I will not be continuing this fic. When i started, I had a good idea where this was going, but now, I just can't write to it. However, if anyone would like to adopt this fanfic and continue it, PM me telling me. Whoever the first person is to PM me will be the person who will get to adopt. Just to let you know if you plan to adopt, I do have a couple of requirements for small details I want to happen. I'll post another Author's note when I get somebody willing to Adopt.

Thank You everyone,

Beware The Weeping Angels


	14. Winner Selected

**HELLO EVERYONE! The ideas are locked in, and I have come to a decision. The Winner Is...** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **! His story idea was absolutely brilliant, and I have chosen him. His idea will be the next story I publish. HOWEVER... That does not mean I won't PM you if you had a good idea to make sure you would still like that pic to be written. There were some ideas out there that were so good that I can't truly choose. While** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **'s story will take front seat of these stories, they will still be there and exist. They will just be updated slower. Thank You to all who participated, and** ** **PM's will go out soon.****

 **-Beware The Weeping Angels**


End file.
